battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 19
The nineteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta goes in search of a new God-King, while Yoku remains to defend Glorious-Sheep. Summary Eto tells Shunta the story of the legendary Tiger Hero, who once battled with a red 12-God King. Supposedly, he went off to Mt. Sekigou to find his God-King once they all scattered, and has never been heard from since. Despite the fact that the card was never found, and the mountain is known to be dangerous, Shunta is interested in going. He believes that with a new God-King card, he can beat Kazuya and get back Exeseed. The others accompany Shunta to the mountain path, but leave him to go alone. Mei wonders if he should follow, but Yoku tells him not to, saying that they have to be ready to protect Glorious-Sheep if the enemy appears. Yoku is confident that Shunta will be fine anyway. While Shunta heads out on his journey, Kiki is on a trip of her own. Shishi found out about the Monkey 12 God-King's location. As this is a yellow God-King, Kiki wants to get it for herself. She left Yoroi behind to support Tatsumi, as he currently had a God-King. Shunta quickly finds that the path is not a short one. He's nearly blown off a cliff by the wind, and loses his walking stick in the process. Trying to stay determined, he climbs up higher, but ends up falling down a waterfall and getting soaked. Yoku works to adjust his deck, while remembering his defeat at Yoroi's hands. He starts to worry over whether or not he'll ever be able to win back Gale-Phoenix. Thinking back to his brother, he recalls a time he was asked why birds fly so high. Exhausted, Shunta takes a break for dinner. Before he gets the chance to eat anything, he's surprised to see Mofumofu. But as it turns out, this isn't the same Mofumofu as Eto's pet. A swarm of them attack, and steal all his food. Shunta desperately searches the area for something to eat. He decides he'll be fine with anything, even vegetables. Finally, he finds something. But to his disgust, it's mushrooms. Shunta always disliked mushrooms. He thinks back to his family, who all liked mushrooms and tried to get him to eat them. However, he didn't then and won't now. He decides to try and get some sleep instead. Back by the ship, Yoroi approaches. Hearing him, Yoku appears and blocks his path. He says that if Yoroi wants to battle Mei for the SheepTwelveGodKing, he has to win against him first. Yoroi is annoyed by this, as he already beat Yoku once. Yoku taunts him, calling him a weak hero who is just afraid of losing Gale-Phoenix. Yoroi agrees to battle, but insists the results will be the same. Yoku, however, declares he won't lose to the same person twice. Eto, Kinoto and Mei, woken up by the light of the gate, come out to watch as the battle begins. Yoku eventually starts to counter Yoroi's strategy, using cards to keep his spirits exhausted. When he finally draws The FourthKnight Wedgetail, he brings out his Imagine Brave along with it. Using this combination, he defeats Yoroi and wins back Gale-Phoenix. He promises to never let it go again, and believes he found an answer to Zark's question. Yoroi is so shocked by his defeat he accidentally falls off a cliff. Shunta, meanwhile, is still starving. Though reluctant to eat the mushrooms, he thinks about Kazuya mocking him. Angrily, he takes a bite. While he still finds it gross, he wants the energy to keep going. Shunta makes it up the mountain soon after, and sees an old man waiting there. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The FourthKnight Wedgetail is featured. Matches Yoku vs. Yoroi Turn 1 (Yoku): -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay the cost, a core from the void is added to it. Turn 2 (Yoroi): -Yoroi summons Dio-Mantis at LV2. -Yoroi attacks with Dio-Mantis. Yoku takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Yoku): -Yoku summons another Chevalier. With its effect, another core is added, bringing it up to LV2. Yoku also levels up the other Chevalier. -Yoku attacks with both of his spirits. Yoroi takes a life for both. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Yoroi): -Leveling down Dio-Mantis, Yoroi summons The HornetKing Fong-Need. With its effect when summoned, three cores from the void are added to it, bringing it up to LV2. -Yoroi attacks with Fong-Need. Yoku takes a life. Three lives remain. With Fong-Need's effect, it decreased Yoku's life, so Yoroi sends three of its cores to the trash to refresh it. Turn 5 (Yoku): -Yoku summons ChickenKnight at LV2. Turn 6 (Yoroi): -Yoroi summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix at LV2. -Yoroi attacks with Gale-Phoenix. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is sent to Yoroi's life (this brings his life to four). In flash timing, Yoku plays the magic, Flap Wing. Its effect exhausts Yoroi's other spirits. Yoku takes a life. Two lives remain. With Gale-Phoenix's effect when Sealed, Soar, Yoroi pays a cost, and it's refreshed. Turn 7 (Yoku): -Yoku summons ChickenKnight and Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, a core is added to it, bringing it up to LV2. -Yoku attacks with Chevalier. Yoroi blocks with Gale-Phoenix. Chevalier is destroyed. -Yoku attacks with another Chevalier. Yoroi takes a life. Three lives remain. -Yoku attacks with the last Chevalier. In flash timing, Yoroi plays Gale Lord Finish. Its effect exhausts Yoku's two ChickenKnights. Also, with its effect when Sealed, all of Yoku's exhausted Spirits are returned to his hand, clearing Yoku's field. Turn 8 (Yoroi): -Yoroi brings both Fong-Need and Gale-Phoenix up to LV2. He also summons Dio-Mantis at LV2. -Yoroi attacks with Gale-Phoenix. In flash timing, Yoku plays Binding Thorn, which exhausts Yoroi's Fong-Need. Then, he plays Grass Bind. It exhausts Yoroi's two Dio-Mantises. It also prevents Yoroi's Spirits from refreshing, meaning that Gale-Phoenix can't use Soar to refresh. Yoku takes a life. One life remains. Turn 9 (Yoku): -Yoku summons two ChickenKnights. Then, he summons The FourthKnight Wedgetail at LV2. With its effect when summoned, Yoku reveals the top five cards of his deck. He adds Wind Demon-God from among them to his hand. Then, he summons Wind Demon-God. He braves Wedgetail to the left side of Wind Demon-God. -Yoku attacks with Wedgetail. With Wind Demon-God's effect, when braved on the left, one of Yoroi's cost 4 or less Spirits, Dio-Mantis, is destroyed. Yoroi attempts to play another Gale Lord Finish, but Wind Demon-God's effect prevents him from playing magic that is green, the color of the destroyed Dio-Mantis. Yoroi is forced to take a life. One life remains. With Wedgetail's effect when braved, when it decreases the life, another one is sent to the reserve, taking Yoroi's last life. Cards Used Green The FourthKnight Chevalier Dio-Mantis The HornetKing Fong-Need ChickenKnight The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Flap Wing Binding Thorn (Revival) Grass Bind The FourthKnight Wedgetail Wind Demon-God Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Zark- Taishi Murata *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Usagi Mogami- Kei Shindou Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Hisaya Takabayashi *Animation Director- Yoshihiro Maeda, Hiroto Kato Category:Episodes: Double Drive